Time To Play A New Game
by deathbyfangirlbehaviour
Summary: Buffy comes to Spike in a bad mood, as usual, and he's had enough of the abuse. In fact, he has a pair of handcuffs that he is more than willing to use... Buffy/Spike Bondage Oneshot set in season 6


**Author****'s Note**: **Hey you guys! ****This is the first fic I'm actually uploading on here, so please don't be mean. This oneshot was a prompt given to me by a friend and takes place somewhere between Wrecked and Gone in season 6. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters involved-sadly, they are Joss'. **

**Warning: Bondage fic**

The night was crisp, more so than the blonde was prepared for. She tugged her jacket on tighter against her slender frame as a breeze passed through.

"Great, just great. It had to be cold tonight of all nights," Buffy grumbled to herself. The Slayer was persuaded by her friends to go on patrol, despite her desire to stay home. It wasn't that she minded patrolling, rather that she didn't want to run into Spike. Just thinking his name made her blood run cold. Buffy had made the mistake of using Spike to heal her wounded heart, more than once, and she wasn't about to make that mistake again. She was better than that, she was better than him.

As if on cue, Buffy found herself standing outside the vampire's crypt. Before she could even process what she was doing, she marched inside the crypt, making sure to slam the door behind her. Buffy narrowed her eyes as she scanned the room- Spike was nowhere to be seen. The girl sighed angrily and crossed her arms.

Spike heard the commotion from upstairs and rolled his eyes, a grin spreading across his face, he knew it was Buffy and he knew exactly what she came for. The vampire ran a hand though his hair to smooth it out and made his way to the main level of his crypt.

Upon entering the room, it took Spike all he had in him not to laugh at the state Buffy was in. She was leaning against the wall, eyes to the ceiling, a foot tapping impatiently. As soon as she noticed that Spike had appeared, she focused her icy glare on him.

"Everything okay there, Slayer?" Spike's grin returned to his face.

Buffy sighed. "I'm fine, not that it's any of your business."

Spike snorted. "I thought it became my business when you started talking to me about your problems instead of the Scooby's. Maybe it became my business when you chose to make me your little fu-"

"Don't you dare say what you're about to say!" Buffy clenched her fists.

"Is that not what I am though? I'm starting to lose count of how many times you've come over here lately, pet. You need me to make you feel all better; make you feel anything at all. That's why you're here now, innit? You need a good shag and I'm the only one that can give it to you nice and proper."

Buffy's fist collided hard against Spike's jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. Before he could recover, Buffy threw another punch at his face as well as a kick to the groin. She proceeded to release her anger on the vampire (yes, by hitting him), however, that didn't last long. Spike dodged a punch and grabbed Buffy by her arm, pulling her to his chest.

"You didn't come for a shag, you came to play 'Kick The Spike'. Sorry to disappoint, love, but I'd rather play a different game." Spike's voice was smooth as silk, his grip tight but not uncomfortable.

Buffy's breath hitched. Never in her life had she been so _excited, _not that she would let Spike be privy to that knowledge. She set her jaw and looked up at the man with the coldest stare she could muster.

"What kind of game?"

Spike smirked and pushed Buffy down the hatch in his floor. He followed suit as quickly as possible, hoping to restrain her before she got too angry.

Indeed, she was angry.

"What the hell was that for? Is this the game you want to play- 'Wham on Buffy?' Well, I have news for you, Spike. You're not going to win that game."

No response was made by the platinum blonde and that's what made Buffy uneasy. Even more unsettling was the fact that said blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Spike? Are you serious? Cut the act, okay. It isn't sexy-it's really annoying actually."

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset you. I have a present that might make it all better." Spike was standing behind Buffy with his hands behind his back. He whispered against her neck and it gave her chills.

A disbelieving expression paired with a quirked eyebrow and a witty remark was what Buffy was prepared to give Spike when she turned around. What she wasn't expecting was to see the vampire half naked, holding silver object in his hands.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak but Spike was on her before that could happen. His mouth crashed down on hers, forceful and desperate. Buffy let him in, to a certain extent. She had her hands gripping the back of his head, fingers knotting the short, nearly white hair. Her tongue moved fast and easily won the dominance battle against spike. She pulled back for quick breath and that's when Spike saw his opportunity. He tackled the Slayer onto the bed, pinning her underneath him. She wiggled in protest, not liking the power shift. She tried to push Spike off her but was surprised to find that she couldn't move her hands anymore. A quick glance upward confirmed her fear-handcuffs were fastened around her wrists.

"You like those? Thought it might be a fun change. Tonight you're mine." Spike's voice was raspy and every word dripped his desire. This was what he wanted- control over Buffy for once in his life.

Buffy, on the other hand, was torn. She had never done anything like this before but she wasn't sure she was willing to trust Spike with her. But, the handcuffs were already on…

A quick nod of her head was all the encouragement Spike needed. His hands wasted no time in finding Buffy's endowed breasts. Her excitement was apparent through her shirt, nipples hard under Spike's grasp. He needed more. Moving fast, he tore open the thin fabric and popped the clip off the bra. Buffy shivered as cold fingers traced her chest, twirling over her nipples. The sensation continued down her body, pants and thong pushed down to her ankles.

Spike's body hovered atop Buffy's compromised position. He felt strong and masculine and it caused the hard-on in his jeans to throb with lust. He bent his head down to the cleavage beneath him, opening his mouth to take in one of two erect nipples. Tongue met skin in a wet caress that caused the young blonde to release a guttural moan. This motivated Spike to suck harder and nibble the sensitive spot delicately.

"Oh…Spike…" Buffy's breathing was becoming laboured as pleasure shot through her. Immediately after she spoke, Spike paused and looked at his lover. Her eyes grew wide and her lips parted but the vampire placed a finger over her mouth.

"Don't protest, pet. We do this my way."

Anger surged though her. Spike as making her feel weak and she hated feeling weak. This wasn't how she pictured the game. Acting on impulse, she bit his finger as hard as she could. Spike growled as he withdrew his aching hand.

Without saying a word, Spike stood from his position over Buffy. He kept eye contact with her as he threw his jeans to the floor, the normal deep blue of his irises replaced a by a much icier hue. Now naked, he strode back over to the bed where he proceeded to turn Buffy so that her back was aimed toward him. The sound of the slap rang through the small room and left a red welt in its wake.

"Someone's been a naughty girl. Gonna have to teach you a lesson, now don't I?"

Buffy's face paled. "You can't be serious, Spike! Enough is enou-"

The rest of the rant was cut off by a thick piece of cloth being tied over Buffy's mouth. She whined for a minute before accepting the gag and her upcoming punishment.

Each slap came down hard on the round ass they were striking. Spike was swift with his actions, timing them perfectly. Over and over again, painting the skin red. Buffy was moaning underneath her gag, surprisingly aroused by the violence she was enduring.

Spike found himself satisfied after a few minutes of slapping. The erection between his legs was nearly pulsing with desire by this point. In a moment, Buffy was laying on her back once more with Spike positioned on top. The vampire released an unnecessary breath as he pushed himself deep inside the woman he loved. To keep his balance he tangled his fingers through golden hair and pulled tightly.

The two bodies clashed together, both parties on the brink of euphoria. Spike loved being the one to make Buffy feel, and dominating her was an added bonus. Buffy needed this closeness and, in this moment, someone to take control over the situation. They fed off each other like leaches yet neither seemed to mind.

Faster and faster Spike grinded his cock against Buffy's clit. In response, her hips rolled with every thrust she received. Her hands were clenched, fingernails digging into her palms. She wanted to scream but settled for muffled moans and whines. Every sound Buffy made brought Spike that much closer to cumming, but he held off; he wanted Buffy to arrive before he did.

The bed was rocking, threatening to snap. Buffy could feel the familiar sensation coursing through her body. She was in mid orgasm, basking in the pleasure.

_Thrust_. Spike was panting Buffy's name._ Thrust_. Buffy strained against the handcuffs_. Thrust_. Spike felt a coil in the pit of his stomach_. Thrust_. Buffy broke open her restraints and clung to the man as she let herself go. _Thrust._ Spike released his load into Buffy_. Thrust_. Both were finished.

Buffy removed the gag from her mouth as she settled into the bed comfortably. She always liked the calm that came after sex. Her eyes locked on Spike as he moved to lie beside her. A grin was plastered across his face.

"I knew you'd like it. Don't worry though, love. I won't tell anyone how kinky you really are." Spike said as he ran a hand through Buffy's hair.

She smiled at him. "To be honest, I wasn't sure I liked it until about halfway through."

Spike leaned over and kissed her softly. She melted into the kiss for a moment before pulling away and shooting a stern look at the vampire.

"Just so we're clear, next time I'm handcuffing you."


End file.
